


Pouty lips and soft kisses

by lightcb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightcb/pseuds/lightcb
Summary: Chanyeol teases poor pouty Jongin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just chankai being cuddly and gross <3

Velvet and grey clouds gathered together, puffed and glued, making a dark pretty mess in the sky. It was raining softly, little drops were hitting the floor, making pleasant and barely audible pitter-patter sounds. Chanyeol watched as little droplets found their way to the small plants poised in the balcony. They glistened, thanks to the sleek rain, under the dull and silent light that managed to escape through the clouds. He admired the art of the sky through the glass of the big window that separated them. It was overall grey with a subtle touch of soft pink and purple, hinting for the sunset. Chanyeol loved this weather and basked in the pleasure of calmness and warmth that it evoked. He loved the clouds, loved the rain, and especially loved the silence that falls with it. He was nestled on his big armchair, engulfed in his favorite blanket, reading a book while the TV was letting soft murmurs to keep him company. He took small sips of his warm coffee and read his book in silence.

 

Long minutes have passed, and the sound of rain seemed to intensify. It should have made him relax even more, but instead his eyebrows furrowed when his mind drifted to his boyfriend. He was almost one hundred percent sure that the latter hadn’t brought an umbrella with him when he left the house. He sighed, exasperate. He closed his book and checked his watch for the time only to find it was already past 5pm. It was a Wednesday, so Jongin’s classes normally ended by half past four. He frowned even more when he realized that he could’ve just picked him up. He was too engrossed in reading the book that he let the time easily slip. He cursed under his breath and hastily looked around searching for his phone. Just when he was about to give his boyfriend a call, he heard rustling and a door closing with a soft click. He got up quickly and was met with the sight of his boyfriend, drenched from head to toe. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like a wet puppy. Their eyes met and Jongin almost had a clear idea about what his boyfriend must be thinking of this whole situation. A small guilty smile tugged at his lips. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away from the glare and pursed lips that greeted him. He won’t hear the end of it now.

“I can expl-“

“No need to.”

Jongin flinched and looked up at Chanyeol who turned his back at him and started walking away. He quickly took off his shoes and almost tripped over his own feet when he followed his tall boyfriend who muttered without turning back to face him.

“Wait in the bathroom.” He commanded rather harshly.

Jongin pouted, but did as he was told anyway. He went to the bathroom and cringed when he came face to face with his reflexion. Well, he _was_ soaked, but it wasn’t his fault that the rain started pouring all of a sudden. It was, however, _his fault_ that he forgot his umbrella. But to his defense, he was running late (as usual) and barely had enough time to put his stuff in his bag and locate his shoes. He nodded, adamantly finding _that_ an adequate excuse then huffed when he remembered Chanyeol’s warnings early in the morning about it possibly raining sometime in the afternoon.

“ _I have some things to do in the company. I’m not sure when I’ll be coming back._ ” He spoke softly while stroking Jongin’s hair. “ _It’ll probably rain later today so don’t forget to take an umbrella with you. I'm not really sure if I can pick you up, alright baby?_ ” The only answer he got was a hum and a muffled _alright_ that in Jongin’s opinion wasn’t convincing even to his own ears.

It was his fault, he concluded bitterly. His moping got suddenly interrupted when Chanyeol entered the bathroom with some clothes.

“Um-“

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol eyed him up and down.

Jongin opened his mouth to answer but his boyfriend beat him to it.

“Take your clothes off. Get in the shower then wear these when you finish. I’ll leave them here.”

He still had a slightly cold tone to his voice and Jongin couldn’t do anything but nod and watch longingly as his boyfriend left the bathroom without another word. He showered thoroughly but quickly, sulking through it all. _Did he really have to be so cold with me?_  He thought. _Well ~~maybe this happened before~~ , but still. _He got out after a few minutes, dressed in his pajamas (He pouted when he realized that he’s not wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts, but figured that now is _not the time_ ) and brought a towel to dry his hair then gingerly made his way to the living room. He spotted Chanyeol sitting on one of the armchairs, going through something in his laptop. He looked calm, his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and his hair was ruffled down on his forehead. He looked so handsome like this, so youthful and  _cute,_ opposite to what he sees whenever he visits him in the company or catches him talking on the phone with his clients, collected posture and authoritative tone. He decided he liked this version of him the most, but he _definitely_ didn’t mind the other one.

He quickly brought himself back from _whatever he was about to get himself into_ and contemplated whether to flee to the bedroom or to quietly approach his boyfriend. As if on cue, the latter lifted his head from his laptop and they locked eyes. Jongin remained frozen on his spot, unsure of what to exactly do. He started fidgeting and gulped when Chanyeol spoke softly.

“Come here.”

He walked in small steps and watched as his boyfriend closed his laptop and put it aside. He was busy beating himself up and combing through his mind for a speech to give and didn’t even notice when Chanyeol suddenly yanked him from his waist until he fell on his lap with a gasp.

"W-what?"

  
Chanyeol shushed him with a finger on his lips then massaged his bottom lip slowly. Jongin felt the heat cripple up to his cheeks and ears and he squinted his eyes, unsure of where to look. He felt Chanyeol tug at the towel, then started to dry his hair slowly with it. He massaged his scalp and the spots behind his ears, and Jongin felt himself go lax under him. He shut his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the way his boyfriend was pleasantly ruffling his hair. He was so sensitive there, his eyes watered and he let out a long sigh. He absentmindedly clenched his fists on Chanyeol's shirt to bring him closer, and opened his eyes when he heard him chuckle lowly.

  
"Enjoying yourself?" He smirked.

  
Jongin bit his lip and saw when his boyfriend's gaze dropped to his lips and lingered there. He shakily licked his them and watched Chanyeol follow the movement. He raised a perfect eyebrow, as if to say _are you challenging me?_

Jongin couldn't stop the burst of emotions that suddenly overwhelmed him. He dropped his gaze to his clenched fists and took a shaky breath then whispered softly.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
He was pouting. His long eyelashes glistened under the soft lights coming from the small lamps and the chimney. His cheeks were a little red and he overall resembled a kicked puppy with his soft hair. He knew this was no big deal. _He knew._ But he still didn't want Chanyeol to be mad at him.

  
"I kinda slept through my alarm and-"

  
"Kinda?" Chanyeol interrupted teasingly.

  
Jongin let out a long suffering whine. He watched the taller's shoulders shake as he laughed at him. He really _really_ wanted to kick him right then and there, but felt a little satisfied nonetheless. At least he wasn't mad anymore.  
Just when he thought his boyfriend was going to continue teasing him, he was proven wrong when he felt two strong arms sneak under his shirt to hug his waist and bring him impossibly closer to an equally strong chest. Jongin felt the warmth instantly radiate in waves from his giant boyfriend and he let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long day and he really missed him. He didn't even realize that he said that outloud and all of a sudden the same arms squeezed him tighter, and Chanyeol's lips were abruptly kissing his collarbones and nuzzling his neck. He felt his spine tingle and shivered when his boyfriend took a deep breath while his head was still nestled in his neck, as if to breathe him in.

  
" _I missed you too, baby._ "

  
The words of endearment never failed to bring a fair blush to his cheeks, and now wasn't any different. He whined softly and brought himself closer to Chanyeol. He was fully straddling him now, and his hands went to his boyfriend's hair stroking it then tugging at it delicately so Chanyeol can face him. He felt the latter nuzzle his cheek as their noses brushed. Chanyeol landed a kiss on Jongin's jaw, then cheeks, then eyes, and finally dropped a chaste kiss on his lips. It was a simple innocent kiss. Their lips massaged each other gently, unhurriedly. They felt each other drawn in each other's warmth just by a simple lock of lips. This was good enough to fill their hearts to the brim. They pulled out when they felt it was getting hard to breathe and watched each other closely, their gazes intense but affectionate. Chanyeol stroked Jongin's cheek and the latter blindly chased the warmth and calmness that the contact brought. He put his hands around Chanyeol's neck and it was his turn to nuzzle it this time and let the taller's scent waft his senses. He snaked his arm around Chanyeol's waist then started making little circles on the fabric of his shirt. It strangely brought  _him_ comfort.

  
"Can we cuddle?" He whispered.

  
He was pouting, looking very much soft and irresistible and all of a sudden he was scooped in Chanyeol's arms who wordlessly walked them to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin woke up with a start. He felt groggy and his body didn’t cooperate when he tried to shift in his bed. He extended his hand, trying to blindly chase the warmth that normally settled next to him everyday, and felt weird when he was met with nothing but coldness. He groaned and gingerly opened his eyes, then he felt it. He was having trouble gulping and his nose was definitely clogged, making it hard for him to properly breathe. The throbbing ache in his head blurred his vision as soon as he shifted... _oh._

  
He was _sick_.

  
He cursed under his breath and buried his face in his pillow, already feeling like absolute shit. He shouldn’t have gone out without his umbrella, this was going to bite him in the ass. Also where the hell was Chanyeol? Was he already up for work? Actually that didn’t sound like such a bad idea since he absolutely didn’t want to see him in this state. But being the baby that he is, who was going to take care of him? Strands of his bangs were matted on his forehead due to the sweat littering his whole face and neck. Seems like it’s going to be a very long day.

  
As if on cue, he heard the shuffling of footsteps approaching the bedroom, and his eyes followed the silhouette until he was greeted with the sight of a topless Chanyeol making his way towards the closet, probably getting himself ready. _Great_.

  
“You’re awake.” The tall man let out a breathy chuckle at the sight of Jongin sprawled on the bed.

  
The latter barely managed to let out a small hum and suddenly his throat closed up and he was thrown into a coughing fit, struggling to catch his breath. Chanyeol was already next to him, alerted by the nasty coughs, he regarded Jongin closely and cradled his face in his hands, the worried but disapproving frown marring his whole face and the downward turn of his lips an indication of his displeasure. He rubbed soothing circles on the pink haired boy’s back and waited patiently for him to calm down. Jongin opened his teary eyes when he felt Chanyeol softly inspecting his neck and forehead. He was so drained out already, he couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty.

  
“Uh,” He bit his lip, then sighed, already bracing himself for Chanyeol to start lecturing him.

  
Chanyeol, however, remained silent for a moment then abruptly pulled out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and dialled a number, still stroking Jongin’s hair and gazing at his flushed face with an unreadable expression.

  
Jongin watched him do so with apparent confusion all over his face. His complexion then turned into an expression full of guilt once he heard what Chanyeol had just said on the phone. His breath hitched and reached out for the taller’s hand.

  
“Hey,” He breathed out. “you don’t have t-“

  
“Shh,” Chanyeol still had a frown on his face, but it softened upon seeing the guilty look on Jongin’s. “I can’t leave you like this, I want to take care of you.”

  
Jongin didn’t know if it was even possible for his cheeks to redden even more since his whole body already felt ablaze because of the flu. He managed to look a little sheepish though. God what would he do without Chanyeol.

  
“Besides,” The taller suddenly spoke after a moment, interrupting his train of thoughts. “You can barely do anything without my assistance, let alone when you’re sick.”

  
Jongin knew he had a pout plastered on his lips by the time Chanyeol finished talking. The latter smirked but it quickly turned into a soft smile. He ruffled Jongin’s fluffy strands then got so close to kiss the apples of his cheeks and the still present pout on his lips. He began to pull away only to be stopped by Jongin, whose gaze was fixated on his lips and quickly kissed them. He saw the surprise on Chanyeol’s face quickly morph into amusement and a lot of fondness.

  
“Well,” He breathed out, a lopsided grin on his lips.

  
“I deserve to kiss you too.” Jongin answered groggily, cutting off any chances of Chanyeol teasing him quickly. He just really wanted to kiss him okay.

  
Chanyeol smiled at him, his gaze ever so soft and ever so fond and stroked Jongin’s cheek. The latter instantly leaned into the warmth.

  
“Okay you do. Also,” Oh no, he looked amused. “Are you always this snotty whenever you get sick?”

  
And just like that the little romantic bubble that had engulfed them minutes ago vanished and got replaced by Jongin’s long whines. Chanyeol stopped teasing him not so long after though, claiming he has a mission to accomplish in order to save his suffering boyfriend from sickness. What a dork.

  
Jongin only felt better later in the evening. After he had Chanyeol pamper him all day and cook warm meals for him. He was now getting comfy on the couch, cocooned in his thick blanket, blushing from time to time whenever he caught Chanyeol staring at him lovingly. He looked up at the taller then down at his fidgeting fingers again, giggling whenever he felt Chanyeol crane his neck to leave a soft kiss on his cheek. He intertwined their fingers and hugged them to his chest, feeling so soft and so warm and so in love.

  
“I love you.” He mumbled shyly.

  
Chanyeol only smiled and hugged Jongin closer to him, sliding his arms around his waist and squeezing.

  
“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!


End file.
